Noches de Pasión
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Una unión que salvo un reino y el corazón de un hombre poderoso e incomprendido y la hermosa adivina que lo guio por el buen camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Se me ocurrió este fic por casualidad este fic se me ocurrió por casualidad y para compensar que tuve que borrar uno de mis mejores fic para evitar problemas**

**1. Compromiso**

Hinata era una bella chica de un reino muy lejano que soñaba algún día ser libre, pero para su desgracia ese sueño estaba lejos de realizarse ya que su padre la iba a comprometer con el hombre más cruel y sanguinario del medio oriente. Su nombre, según le habían contado era Sabaku no Gaara. Un sultán despiadado que había sido el responsable de muchas masacres a los países lejanos y que el suyo sería uno de los afectados si, su padre no aceptaba iba a destruir su nación lo mejor que pudo hacer ella fue entregarse por el bien de su país. Mientras se arreglaba para ir a ver a su nuevo "Esposo" le daba asco solo pensar en la idea de estar con un hombre como él. Recordó con repulsión el día en que acepto ser la mujer de ese monstruo, un mes atrás.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aparentemente prometía ser un día normal en las fronteras del reino de Konoha, Un bello lugar lleno de paz y quietud. El cielo era azul el agua corría por las grandes colinas que eran rodeada de unos bellos parajes verdes que translucían el horizonte. Y en ellos había un gran y prospero reino con un enorme y lujoso palacio. Que solo se podían comparar con algunos reinos que ya habían dejado de existir y la razón de ello venía en camino._

_Ese día llego un gran ejercito comandado por el Sultán Sabaku no Gaara que miraban con sumo asco y desprecio a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Konoha. Él y su ejército avanzaron hasta llegar al castillo de Konoha donde el rey Hiashi miraba desde la puerta de este la enorme amenaza que se avecinaba. El sultán bajo de su caravana para acercarse a Hiashi y mirarlo con sus inexpresivos ojos aguamarina, que hicieron que su alma se congelara con tanta frialdad que casi sintió que iba a matarlo con la mirada. El pelirrojo no dijo nada solo un frío "Quiero negociar" y entro al palacio seguido de su sequito y el rey Hiashi. Ese era su modus operandi, siempre intentaba negociar con los reyes de los países a los que pensaba conquistar si no aceptaban ser una colonia del reino de Suna, eran erradicados. El punto era que ahora era el turno del reino de Konoha. _

_-¿Aceptaran ser una de mis colonias?-Se limito a preguntar el pelirrojo._

_Hiashi lo pensó unos instantes sabía que su respuesta sería la definitiva ya que cualquier error podría ser fatal para él y su reino._

_-Yo no sé cómo responder a su propuesta.-Dijo el hombre nervioso pero manteniendo una postura firme._

_-Eso es un no para mí.-Dijo cortante el hombre pelirrojo haciéndole una señal a los soldados para que atacaran hasta que…_

_-¡Alto!-Dijo una voz desde el otro lado del salón._

_Todos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de una bella joven de rostro, cuerpo y presencia perfectos, ella se arrodillo frente a Gaara quien la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

_-Su-sultán, yo me entregare por el bien de mi reino, por favor no de-destruya mi país se lo suplico.-Dijo está llorando._

_Gaara medito la situación y pudo apreciar que ese inconveniente le traería beneficios en cierta forma. Esa propuesta basto para el se limito a asentir a la suplica de la joven sin mirarla a la cara y lo único que le dijo antes de irse fue un "Te veo en un mes" fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse._

Ahora ese plazo había acabado y ahora no le quedaba ya nada de su dignidad solo esperaba sobrevivir la primera semana.

Continuara.


	2. Don o madición?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**2. ¿Don o maldición?**

La joven se sentía abatida y desconcertada. A sabiendas de que ella hacía un año ella misma predijo su partida y aquella invasión, ahora aunque quisiese no podía pelear con lo que la visión le dijo que pasaría. Ni ella misma entendía porque poseía un don así era todo un misterio para ella menos para una persona su padre. Hiashi Hyuga no podía creer que lo que la hechicera Tsunade le había hecho a su hija hace veinte años, recordó con pesar ese fatídico día en que su hija nació y su esposa murió.

.

.

.

.

_Hace veinte años el rey Hiashi Hyuga había recibido al mundo a su primer y única hija, ya que su mujer su único amor. Dio su vida por su hija, el parto fue muy doloroso y la posibilidad de que su mujer y la bebe sobrevivieran era escaso solo había una escasa probabilidad de salvar a una de ellas y lamentablemente la mejor elección fue elegir a Hinata. Luego de esa dolorosa decisión Hiashi mando a llamar a la hechicera del reino Tsunade que según decían ella era capaz de hacer milagros. Para ello tuvo que ir a la casa de aquella mujer._

_-¿Para que me llamo su alteza?-Pregunto la mujer que a pesar de su avanzada edad aparentaba unos veinte años menos._

_-Tsunade Sama tengo algo que pedirle.-Rogo el hombre con su bebe en brazos._

_-¿Y qué es eso tan importante como para que usted tuviera que ir a mi humilde morada?-Pregunto la mujer intrigada por tal petición._

_-Necesito su ayuda, quisiera que le otorgara a mi hija, uno de sus dones.-Confeso el hombre llorando como si su vida realmente no valiera nada, la mujer rubia se conmovió al ver a un hombre tan poderoso y orgulloso. Que ahora parecía tan vulnerable que con tan solo verlo así le desgarraba el alma, se limito a asentir y dejo que este entrara a su casa y después de una gran conversación Tsunade decidió que era tiempo de probar con uno de sus dones menos codiciados pero sería muy útil para la pequeña que a su parecer necesitaría más ayuda de lo que pensaba._

_-A esta pequeña le otorgare el don de la predicción del pasado presente y futuro de la persona a la que llegase a tocar con sus manos, con ello esta niña sobrevivirá o sabrá cómo sobrevivir de cualquier situación que se le presente, su alteza con esto podrá estar tranquila su hija ahora tendrá un don que no solo le beneficiara a ella también ayudara a cualquiera que se tope con ella.-Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer le dijo a Hiashi._

_Cosa que él no entendió pero le daba igual por lo menos su hija estaría segura gracias a Tsunade._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora entendía que lo que hizo quizás haya sido un error, ya que exactamente hace un año Hinata, había predicho que vendrían a invadir el reino lo hizo al rozarlo, también sabía que ella sería la única solución para ayudarlo a salvarse a sí mismo y al pueblo desde ese día Hiashi intento ignorar esa predicción, pero hacía un mes supo que ella tuvo razón el ejercito vino al lugar y el intento por todos los medios ocultar a Hinata de la presencia de aquel sujeto pero aparentemente ella pudo huir de donde la tenía escondida y para su desgracia la profecía se hizo realidad Hinata ahora era propiedad de el hombre más cruel que el mundo haya conocido lo mejor que podría hacer era animar a su pequeña ya que ahora su hija lo necesitaba más que a nada. Entro a la alcoba de su hija que ya estaba casi vacía ya todas las cosas de ella están en los costales era como si todo rastro de ella estuviera a punto de desaparecer frente a sus ojos como su mujer era en verdad lamentable la segunda persona más importante en su vida ya no estaría con el eso era suficiente para matarlo en vida. Pero era su culpa si no hubiera ido a ver a la hechicera quizás su hija hubiese sido una joven normal pero al parecer eso no sería posible.

-Hija no importa a donde vayas o que suceda, tu siempre serás importante para mí solo recuerda que pase lo que pase no te maldigas a ti misma por tu don, eso no es una maldición solo depende de cómo lo utilices hija mía eso te será útil al lugar a donde tu iras, se que piensas igual que tu primo que el destino no puede cambiarse pero yo al igual que tu difunto tío yo pienso que el destino depende de cada quien, la cosa es elegir el rumbo al que quieras que vaya este y sé que tu tomaras solo espero que tomes la correcta.-Dijo el hombre casi llorando abrazando a su hija su pequeña que ahora se le iba a escapar como agua entre sus dedos.

-Padre no te preocupes por mi yo sabré que hacer para salvarme y creo que quizás tengas razón solo tengo que saber cómo usar ese don padre, nunca olvidare tus palabras y solo espero verte de nuevo, antes de irme iré a visitar a Neji a su palacio y luego entrare a la boca del lobo, que quizás no sea más que un cachorro herido quien sabe padre tal vez el gran y poderoso Sultán no sea más que un niño triste, tal vez solo necesite algo de amor y un poco de comprensión, se que tomara tiempo pero lograre que cesen las guerras, el dolor y el horror que el causa a otros pueblos creo que yo soy la única que pueda evitar que sucedan más tragedias como la que iba a ser parte nuestro país ya que cuando te roce, tuve una visión alternativa donde pude ver las consecuencias de no estregarme a ese hombre solo con eso se que lo que tú dices es verdad el destino puede variar.-Respondió dulcemente está abriendo las puertas del palacio –Solo es de elegir el camino correcto.-Finalizo saliendo del palacio seguida de algunos sirvientes que la ayudaban con su equipaje, Hiashi miro a su hija orgulloso tal vez no podía ver el futuro como ella pero podía asegurar que ella lograría su cometido.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Pitukel y poison girl 29**


	3. La despedida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**3. La despedida (Dejando atrás todo lo que una vez conocí)**

Hinata ahora iba camino al palacio de su primo el duque Neji y su esposa ella tenía la esperanza de que su primo aceptara el destino que ella había predicho para si misma, sabía perfectamente lo mal que estaba ahora no solo porque perdió a su padre hace años, y no poder evitar su trágico final era algo que el Hyuga no soportaba. Recordó con dolor lo que había sucedido un mes atrás.

_-¡Como que te irás con ese sujeto Hinata, estas loca!-Grito Neji asustado al oír lo que le dijo su prima._

_-Sí, lamento informarte que mi partida de este país será inmediata el mes próximo Neji.-Respondió la joven triste._

_-¡Rayos! Primero mi padre y ahora mi prima ¿Qué sigue Hinata? ¿Tenten morirá?-Pregunto este molesto por la impotencia y el dolor que le causaba esa noticia._

_-Neji no digas esas cosas, Se de buena fuente que no me pasara nada primo y puedo asegurarte también y Ten-chan también estará bien, lo he visto.-Aseguro la joven con las manos al pecho, ojos cerrados y una cándida sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Si ya se tus visiones, no entiendo por que mi tío quiso castigarte con semejante maldición, si no fuera por la misma quizás esta estupidez se hubiera solucionado!-Grito alterado el joven._

_-Yo no creo que este don sea una maldición primo, si no fuera por dicho don no hubiera salvado a nuestro reino y tú lo sabes.- Contesto La Hyuga a la defensiva._

_-¡Ya no quiero discutir más!-Fue lo último que le dijo Neji a su prima, antes de marcharse dejando a Hinata con un gran dolor en su corazón._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La joven al llegar a donde vivía su primo dio aviso a una sirviente este presuroso le abrió la puerta a la chica, esta llego a donde Tenten la esperaba con una gran sonrisa pues la joven castaña, no esperaba la visita de la joven.

-Hinata-san, ¡qué bueno que llegas aquí!-Exclamo contenta Tenten abrazando a la joven.

-Hola Ten-chan, ¿Esta Neji?-Pregunto Hinata con amabilidad, Tenten asintió dándole pasó a Hinata para que pasara, camino al salón donde su primo estaba sentado tomando el té. Se sorprendió al ver a su prima frente a él, no pensó ver a su prima en su casa otra vez considerando el trato que le había dado hace un mes.

-Hinata.-Dijo este algo apenado por lo que había hecho, pero su prima lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, primo he venido aquí a despedirme de ti y Ten-chan, solo espero que este no sea un adiós para siempre solo es un hasta luego y espero que comprendas que nunca los olvidare a ti, Ten-chan y a mi padre.- Dijo Hinata casi llorando.

-Prima mi mujer, papá y yo nunca te olvidaremos, y lamento profundamente mi reacción a la noticia entiendo profundamente lo mal que te hizo sentir mi colérica respuesta, Pero quiero decirte algo importante antes de que te vayas tu padre me ha dicho donde vive la hechicera que te cedió aquel don tuyo.-Agrego Neji aun con pesar en su voz.

Hinata quedo sorprendida con aquella revelación, su primo le dio con lujo de detalles donde se encontraba la hechicera Tsunade para que le explicara más sobre su gran don y si habría esperanza de tener alguna vez una vida normal, ella y los sirvientes no se les dificulto la búsqueda de aquella mujer ya que ella vivía por lo menos a dos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, en gran casa no muy modesta, al parecer la hechicera era muy adinerada, ella hablo con la sirvienta de la hechicera una joven de cabellos negros y cortos de nombre Shizune ella la guió por la casa hasta donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar pequeña Hinata.-Dijo la mujer rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella, para luego voltearse.-Se a que has venido aquí pequeña, siéntate necesitaras mucha energía para el viaje que te espera hoy.-Dijo esta señalándole una silla frente a ella.

-Si se que llegare sana y salva a ese lugar, pero no entiendo porque en cada visión me viene una verdadera y una falsa, hay veces que no se cual es la verdadera y no se a cuál de las dos seguir, Tsunade-sama hay veces que hacer, quisiera saber si habrá alguna forma de descifrar mejor al destino, tan solo dígame que debo hacer.-Le rogo la joven aquella mujer.

Tsunade miro fijamente a la joven y pensó en las palabras correctas para poder explicarle la situación a la chica.

-Hinata, el destino siempre tiene dos caminos y ya deberías saber cuál de los dos tomar, y tienes el poder de hacer que los demás puedan tomar el camino que les corresponde aunque también dependerá de ellos seguir dicho sendero, lo único que te aconsejo es que no dejes de tener fe en ti misma, y en ese don que te he otorgado pequeña en el y tu corazón que es más poderoso que cualquier don, lo mejor será que te vayas pronto al sultán no le gusta esperar.-Dijo esta abrazándola de forma fraternal, justo cuando Hinata se iba a marchar la rubia la detuvo-No olvides creen en ti Pequeña.-Fue lo último que Tsunade le dijo a Hinata antes de que se marchara a su nuevo hogar ahora con la frente en alto sabiendo que ella tenía el poder de manipular el destino a su gusto solo había que elegir el camino correcto.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21**


	4. El sultan y su lado vulnerable

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**4. El sultán y su lado vulnerable**

Hinata y sus sirvientes ahora se encontraba viajando por al extensas y salvajes dunas del indomable desierto de Suna, ella se sentía extrañamente segura de su posición, que estaría segura no como su familia pensaba, suponía que en Suna hallaría su destino y que en ese lugar la necesitarían más que en su país, seguro allí aprovecharían de mejor forma su don. Pronto encontró las enormes puertas del reino de Suna donde la esperaba una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos esmeralda vestía ropa de la localidad, la mujer dio una señal a los sirvientes que tenía al lado suyo para que dejaran pasar a la chica peliazulada.

-Salutaciones, Hinata Hyuga mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari hermana del Sultán sígueme.-Indico la mujer.

Hinata y sus sirvientes entraron a la ciudad de Suna que era una gran belleza arquitectónica, sus construcciones eran hechas de piedras firmes y moldeadas de una manera original e interesante era un ciudad con esplendor, un esplendor que Hinata no esperaba hallar en una ciudad que se encontrara en el desierto pronto llegaron al palacio del Sultán era enorme y lleno de grandeza, como su dueño las puertas de madera era exquisitamente adornadas y talladas a mano una delicia para la vista, los pasillos era espaciosos y hermosos llenos de obras de arte y esculturas de varios países del mundo, pronto llego a un cuarto bastante hermoso con una gran cama de satén, muebles bellos de madera y unas enormes ventanas.

- Tus sirvientes tienen la orden de volver a tu país, tienes que cambiarte de ropa a la ropa local, tienes que renunciar a tus antiguas costumbres para adoptar las nuestras, de ahora en adelante eres la gobernante de esta nación ya no eres la princesa de Konoha ahora eres la consorte del sultán de Suna su primer y única esposa, te dejare sola unos momentos para que tengas algo de privacidad.-Dijo amablemente la joven rubia mientras abandonaba el salón.

Hinata en unos instantes ya tenía puesto el revelador conjunto de ropa que le habían dado y salió de la habitación para ver a la hermana de Gaara que la veía con una gran sonrisa. Que dejaba atrás a la ruda mujer de hace unos momentos.

-Debo admitirlo que eres la única persona que se reveló ante mi hermano, eso es lo que lo impresiono de sobremanera, mi hermano dijo que por tu valentía dejo en paz a tu país, y vaya que eso no lo hubiera hecho en alguna otra circunstancia.-Comento la joven rubia a Hinata quien se sonrojo apenada por aquello.

-Y-yo n-no creo que, haya sido para tanto.-Respondió Hinata tapándose el rostro para evitar que vieran su vergüenza.

-¡Anímate!, ahora mismo tienes una audiencia con mi hermano él a esperado ansioso tu llegada, quiere conocer a la única mujer y ser humano que pudo hacerle frente a pesar de su reputación de sanguinario.-Dijo animadamente Temari, llevándola al salón principal donde se encontraba Gaara sentado en un gran trono, Temari los dejo solos. Gaara se levanto del trono y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Hinata.

-Hyuga-san ¿Qué te motivo a retarme?-Pregunto el joven serio pero calmado.

-Y-yo simplemente supe que usted vendría a mi país para conquistarlo, también sabía que usted pararía a cambio de renunciar a mi país, mi familia y todo lo que antes fui.-Confeso la chica avergonzada y asustada.

-Igual quisiera saber porque razón sabías de mi llegada.-Admitió interesado Gaara.

Hinata sabía que el pelirrojo no le creería con palabras así que tomo acciones y sin previo aviso tomo la mano del pelirrojo quien debió admitir que la piel de su hermosa esposa era tan suave y tersa como la seda. La chica al sentir la aspera mano de su esposo pudo ver su triste pasado o al menos una fracción de este.

_La joven veía a un pequeño niño pelirrojo con un osito de peluche en sus pequeñas manos llorando en una habitación donde una hermosa mujer rubia yacía muerta en la cama mientras el pequeño lloraba en su regazo, cerca del lugar se encontraban un par de niños una niña rubia a la que reconoció como Temari de niña, y un niño castaño quien adivino era su hermano que lloraba junto a la niña rubia._

Hinata al volver a la realidad terminando el contacto de manos con su marido ella lo miro entristecida al ver que esa fachada de hombre rudo no era más que una pequeña fachada para ocultar el posible dolor que sentía por la perdida de su ser más querido. Gaara por su parte la miraba extrañado al notar su cambio de reacción tan repentina.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto al molesto por su silencio.

-¿Cómo murió su madre?-Soltó Hinata sin pensar, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto el joven asustado.

-Yo pude ver tu pasado con solo tocar tu mano, también puedo ver el futuro por eso supe de tu llegada, se que suena ridículo y que no me creerás, seguramente me llamaras loca y me mataras.-Dijo triste la chica ancándose esperando a que algo pasara, pero no sucedió todo lo contrario al abrir los ojos vio a su esposo ayudándola a levantarse con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina.

-Ahora veo que proclamarte mi primer y única esposa no fue un error, eres más especial de lo que pareces.-Dijo de último el hombre regresando a su trono, Hinata dejo el salón aliviada por saber que su presentimiento de que sobreviviría el primer día era correcto.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil**


	5. El plan del sultán

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**5. El plan del Sultan**

Hinata salió del salón complacida de haber salido intacta, en el momento en que tuvo al sultán frente a frente. Era como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo en persona, aunque debía admitir que en la cisión que tuvo, ella pudo ver su lado más humano. Lástima que fue por poco tiempo, al voltearse noto que había una chica de cabello castaño largo, vestía una ropa muy sencilla. Aparentemente era una empleada.

-Mi señora, me llamo Sari y seré su sirviente personal.-Se presento la joven.

-¿Quién te envió?-Pregunto Hinata.

-La hermana del sultán, ella quiere que yo le enseñe la ciudad de Suna, mi señora.-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Respondió Hinata contenta.

.

.

.

.

En el salón Gaara estaba reunido con su hermano Kankuro general de sus ejércitos y Sasori su consejero real, que en esos momentos discutían sobre qué hacer con Hinata.

-Es evidente que esta mujer, nos será de mucha utilidad podría predecir que naciones nos conviene dominar, eso nos ayudaría mucho.- Sugirió Sasori mirando complaciente a su amo.

-Hermano, aunque concuerdo con lo que sugiere Sasori, no estoy seguro de tomar a la ligera a esa chica, lo digo por eso de que pudo averiguar lo que quería de ti en un momento, eso me da mala espina hermano.-Agrego Kankuro preocupado.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a pensar en los pro y contras de lo que sus dos camaradas le estaban diciendo en eso, Sasori pensaba de manera lasciva con respecto a la belleza que habían traído la reina era demasiada mujer para su sultán, además que ese aspecto virginal le excitaba de sobremanera tan solo esperaría a que su señor se marchase para tenerla en sus brazos.

Kankuro por su parte temía por la vida de su hermano ya que en caso de que Hinata fallase alguna predicción podría matarlo, sería devastador para el reino que Gaara cayera el reino decaería ya que Gaara era quien se encargaba de encontrar reinos con recursos que fueran útiles para Suna, si el muriera Suna colapsaría. Lamentaba el hecho de que su hermanito aceptara ser el sultán ya que su vida estaba en constante peligro no solo por las guerras que el mismo declaraba también estaba en peligro por varios intentos de asesinato, por esa razón fue que el no acepto el titulo.

Gaara por su parte estaba analizando la situación como siempre lo hacía, era comprensible que si la chica cometía un error sería fatal para los resultados de una guerra, pero por otra parte ella sería un gran beneficio ya que por el simple hecho de que su nueva esposa predijera que haría el enemigo antes de atacar pero algo en su interior le inquietaba esa chica lo hacía sentir extraño, ninguna persona impulso so lado sensible esa mujer, con solo su dulce logro bajar la guardia y cesar el fuego, ella merecía respeto ya que ella fue la una de las pocas personas que descubrió su desgarrador secreto.

Continuara.

**Perdonen que el capi sea corto lo hare más largo después.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil ****karugalaxy**


	6. Propuestas calladas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**6. Propuestas calladas**

Hinata y Sari. Habían recorrido toda la ciudad eso le daba una sensación de paz a al joven, que en el camino tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a todos y cada uno de sus súbditos. Todos ellos, tenían siempre algo que proponerle a su actual reina. Hinata estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada una de sus sugerencias ella era feliz recordando una de las propuestas.

_Hinata al pasar cerca de un anciano que estaba frente a su tienda de mercancías. El lugar_

_-Buenos días señor.-Saludo amablemente Hinata, pero se sorprendió al ver que hombre se arrodillaba a los pies de la mujer.-¿Qué hace?-Pregunto la chica algo confundida._

_-Usted es la reina debo arrodillarme ante usted no soy digno de su presencia.-Contesto el anciano sin subir la mirada, Sari lo ayuda a levantarse junto con Hinata. Frente la incrédula mirada del anciano.-¿Qué hace?-Pregunto asustado._

_-Lo que un verdadero gobernante hace, yo no quiero ser temida. Solo respetada y si quiere yo lo ayudare a usted y a mi nuevo pueblo.-Dijo Hinata con una voz pacifica y cortés que le dio confianza al sujeto._

_-La verdad si hay algo que nuestro señor, aun no ha hecho por nosotros.-Agrego el viejo. Llevando a Hinata a un pozo._

_-Nuestro señor el sultán aun no ha puesto una cuerda nueva para el pozo principal, y yo a mi edad y algunos niños, y otros ancianos. Tenemos problemas para subir la cubeta, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría pedirle a nuestro señor que cambie la cuerda?-Pregunto el hombre con la mirada entristecida y hacía abajo._

_-Si, le prometo eso y mucho más.-Contesto contenta la chica, y se alegro más al ver a un millar de personas reunirse a su alrededor._

.

.

.

.

La chica regreso al palacio con su sirviente y pudo ver que las cosas seguían igualmente frías y solitarias Hinata, se deprimió al ver esa escena. Pronto alguien se acerco a ella en menos de los que canta un gallo. Se acerco a ella un hombre pelirrojo con ojos ámbar a Hinata.

-Mi señora, su esposo quiere hablar con usted en el Salón.-Aviso Sasori, Hinata se marcho muy rápido a donde su marido la llamaba, Sasori no hacía más que observar por atrás el bello cuerpo de su señora.

Era demasiado hermosa, no entendía como algo tan bello pudiera ser tan poderoso a la vez, tan solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Cuando su señor bajara la guardia tomaría a esa mujer, se la llevaría lejos de allí y la haría suya por siempre. Y podría usar su poder para sus propios fines. Quizás incluso con la habilidad de aquella mujer sería capaz de gobernar al mundo entero. Esa idea no le parecía mala a decir verdad era un gran reto que le fascinaba, sobre todo si su propia vida estaba en juego. Y lo admitía retar a su señor era arriesgado y sin duda alguna fatal. Pero esa despampanante belleza valía la pena perder la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Hinata fue rápidamente al salón, era algo que curiosamente formaba parte de sus planes, su esposo debía saber las necesidades del pueblo y ella los ayudaría.

-Tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo Gaara en tono serió.

-Yo también, veras.- Hinata iba a terminara de hablar pero fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-Tú me ayudaras, a predecir si ganare o no las batallas que enfrente.-Sentencio el pelirrojo con una voz, tan fría como el desierto en la noche.

-P-pero es un uso poco p-practico para mi habilidad.-Dijo tímidamente la joven.

-No lo veo así, es más creo que es muy útil, así podríamos ser los dueños de todo el mundo. No habrá rival ni fronteras que se opongan a nuestra nación, y todos sus recursos serán suficientes para ayudar a la gente de esta villa.-Dijo el Sabaku no, en forma triunfal.

-E-esposo mío, nuestra gente no es tan avariciosa.

-Así será y punto final.-Dijo este dándole fin a la conversación y a su esposa muy molesta.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy**


	7. Tratando de convencerlo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**7. Intentado convencerlo**

Hinata se sentía abatida por semejante frialdad de parte de su esposo. Ella sabía que al aceptar casarse son este no encontraría un sol. Pero tampoco imagino que él sería un hombre en extremo arrogante y testarudo, tan solo esperaba hallar una forma para hacer aflorar de nuevo su lado piadoso. En otro lado de esa misma habitación Sasori miraba a su presa con sigilo era consciente de que cualquier error sería fatal para su plan. Lo primero que haría sería ganarse su confianza si deseaba que su plan saliera a la perfección tenía que ganarse la confianza se su ahora reina y ya había visto como lograrlo. Tendría que hacer algunas cosas sin importancia para el pueblo, solo para alegrarla un poco con ello y así ella aborrecería a su esposo. Se la llevaría lejos de allí y la tendría para él solo.

-Mi reina.-Dijo este acercándose a la joven y tendiéndole la mano de manera caballerosa.-¿Qué es lo que le aflige?-Pregunto "interesado" por saber que le pasaba a Hinata.

-Mi esposo no me escucha. Yo le dije que tenía una sugerencias que el pueblo me ha dado y, a él no le interesa escucharlas. Solo le importa pelear y enfrentarse en guerras contra otros países, no le importa lo que su pueblo de verdad quiere.-Comento algo molesta.

-Si usted gusta yo cumpliré con las peticiones de la gente. Como su consejero tengo poder para dar órdenes a los peones ellos harán el trabajo.-Propuso este con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En verdad harías eso por mi Sasori-san?-Pregunto incrédula la peliazulada al hombre, como si no creyese que ese gesto de amabilidad tan repentino de alguien a quien apenas conocía en aquel lugar, algo en ese hombre la hacía desconfiar de él.

-Si mi señora yo inclusive moriría por usted si fuese necesario.-Dijo este retirándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. La primera fase de su plan ya estaba hecha solo faltaban unos cuantos más para lograr su objetivo.

.

.

.

.

Gaara ahora estaba analizando la manera en la que había tratado a su esposa. Pero eso era normal en alguien como él que no tenía tratos frecuentes con las personas. Casi nunca se dirigía a su pueblo pero ahora que tenía más tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho. Tenía que hacerle caso a esa mujer si no lo hacía ella quizás no accedería a sus demandas y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo. Él sentía algo por esa mujer. Su carácter valeroso, su belleza y gracia. Le recordaba a su difunta madre que arriesgo todo para que él y sus hermanos siguieran con vida eso jamás lo olvidaría. Tendría que llegar quizás a un acuerdo con esa hermosa dama.

.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba más complacida con los favores de Sasori, su inocente consciencia no le hacía ver la verdad detrás de ese "acto de generosidad" que según ella era la única buena noticia que tuvo al llegar a aquel lugar. Ahora estaba con Sari en el salón platicando sobre algunas cosas y por casualidad salió el tema.

-Sari-chan ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencer a mi esposo de cambiar de opinión?-Soltó la joven de ojos perlados sin pensar ya que al instante tapo su boca en seña de arrepentimiento.

-Mi señora, yo sugiero que use sus armas de mujer, si intenta congraciarse con el sultán seguro cumplirá lo que usted quiera.-Aconsejo la joven sirvienta.

.

.

.

.

Y así lo hizo ya que repentinamente, pudo obtener el valor para entrar al lugar donde se encontraba Gaara y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo se acerco a él y se sentó en su regazo. Tendría que ser alguien que no era para poder ayudar a la gente. La joven aproximo es escote del diminuto traje que le habían dado a la vista de su esposo y gobernante, con ello le guiño un ojo y le pidió.

-Amor ¿desistirás, sobre tu idea de continuar con las guerras?- Pregunto insinuante la mujer, haciendo que el hombre que frente a ella se excitara de sobre manera. Aunque ya tenía experiencias con mujeres. Ella era sin duda la más bella y provocativa de todas. Tomo de forma delicada sus caderas y la dejo sobre la mesa, para luego levantarse y alejarse de ella hasta la salida, lo único que pudo decir de manera nerviosa fue.

-Lo pensare.- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de abandonar la habitación. Hinata sonrió eso sin duda era una victoria para ella.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25**


	8. un sentimientos hallados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**8. Un sentimiento descubierto**

Gaara se sentía extraño al solo pensar en esa bella mujer sobre él. Fue lo más excitante que pudo haber sentido en su vida, aunque el ya había estado con otras mujeres. Hinata era la única mujer que pudo lograr sensaciones inimaginables en su subconsciente no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto. Era tan hermosa la belleza personificada, la musa que hasta ese entonces no había hallado. Pero lamentablemente le debía respeto, tendría que esperar a tomarla. Se lo debía por haberla forzado a casarse con él, haber sido grosero con ella y obligarla a ser su arma secreta. Aunque aun no renunciaba a esa decisión. Tenía que reconsiderar eso también podría ser como le había advertido Kankuro, el don de la joven podría ser más un peligro que una solución. Quizás tendría que pensarlo más. Repentinamente alguien entro al salón, se trataba de Kankuro.

-Hola, hermano.-Saludo el castaño con una actitud ya más cordial hacía su hermano menor.

-Hermano, estoy pensando seriamente en lo que me has dicho.-Dijo este con su seriedad de siempre.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué puntos tomaste en cuenta?-Pregunto el mayor más animado.

-Eso de que el don de Hinata, podría ser peligroso.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas consciente de que si predice mal el resultado de una batalla, podrías incluso morir?-siguió preguntando Kankuro.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería poner a prueba el don de mi esposa con algo del presente, quizás con eso garantizaremos la eficacia del don en sí.-Explico el pelirrojo.

-Gaara si te soy sincero, desapruebo tú idea en general. No me agrada el hecho de que quieras aprovecharte de una jovencita pura e inocente.-Reprocho el mayor.

-No me aprovecho de ella, solo te digo que lo estoy pensando. Yo jamás haría algo que la perjudicara, después de todo lo que le hice, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.-Contesto el joven con convicción.

Kankuro le miro a los ojos y pudo ver algo en ellos y solo eso basto para sonreírle con aprobación y marcharse.

.

.

.

.

Hinata en esos momentos se hallaba tejiendo algo para, pasar el tiempo. Sari estaba ayudándola en lo que podría, casualmente Temari pasaba por allí y se les unió en su labro inicio una conversación.

-Hina cuéntame, ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?-Pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras tejía.

Hinata realmente no sabía que decir, no podía decirle a ella cosas malas ni buenas de él porque aun no lo conocía totalmente pero algo era seguro. Al menaos sabía que secretamente se llevarían a cabo los verdaderos deseos del pueblo.

-Creo que es un buen hombre, un poco testarudo pero con algo de ayuda creo que se podría logara un avance.-Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que pienses así, todo este mes de espera no paraba de hablar de ti, es algo muy tierno de su parte, ustedes dos harían una excelente pareja.-Comento Temari con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo al pensar en esa dura cara de piedra, escondiendo sentimientos dulces, ella jamás hubiera pensado algo de él sobre todo por la fama que se había ganado en eso de ser cruel y sanguinario. Ella lo había conocido de ahí en adelante estaría cada vez más interesada en Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Sasori escuchaba por detrás molesto la conversación, no podía permitir que la belleza poderosa se le escapara de las manos así de simple aparentemente tendría que hacer algo más que solo hacerle favorcitos a la gente pobre para engañarla. Tendría que reducir a la chica de manera más agresiva él era apuesto no sería nada difícil conquistarla basándose en su físico e ingenio el la haría suya y ni su rey lo detendría.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25 ****whisperwind-v**


	9. Vamos a la arena

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**9. Vamos a la arena.**

En konoha la situación no era nada tranquila. Neji estaba furioso con su tío y alegaba que no pararía de fastidiarlo hasta saber exactamente el motivo de porque no detuvo a su prima, para que no cometiera esa estupidez de casarse con Sabaku no Gaara.

-¡Tío eso que hiciste fue inhumano!, ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre dejar que ella se fuera? ¡¿Por qué no intentaste convencerla?-Grito molesto Neji a Hiashi.

-Neji tu tampoco lograste convencerla, ella me ha enviado cartas diciendo que está bien.-Contesto el Hyuga sereno, como si nada le afectara.

-Que cinismo el tuyo tío, mi prima quizás esta inventando esas cartas ¿Qué garantía te da que no las haya escrito a la fuerza?-Cuestiono molesto el castaño.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?-, ¡¿Ella se fue y no pude hacer nada? Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es aferrarnos a la esperanza de que está bien y confiar ciegamente en ella.-Contesto ya fastidiado el rey.

-Neji se quedo callado y pensó en las palabras de su tío un momento, tenía razón. Aun cuando él intento confiar en su prima el día de su despedida. Pero sus nervios y preocupación no lo tenían tranquilo y tal vez tendrían que buscar a alguien que los ayudara a confirmar sus dudas.

-Tío tengo una idea.-Propuso el joven Hyuga al mayor.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Hiashi esperanzado.

-Si tenemos que pedirle a alguien de confianza, para que vea la situación de mi prima y nos informe más detalladamente la situación de Hinata para que estemos más tranquilos, sin preocuparnos.-Dijo Neji ya un poco más animado.

-No es mala idea Neji. Pero nuestra interrogante es la siguiente ¿Quién se ofrecería a ayudarnos?-Pregunto algo desganado el hombre.

El joven castaño lo pensó unos momentos y le vino una gran idea a la mente.

-Tengo una vaga idea de quién podría ayudarnos.-Al decir eso Neji se va para la puerta principal del palacio.-Si lo convenzo se acabaran nuestras preocupaciones.-Finalizo la conversación el joven Hyuga dejando confundido a Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Neji fue de visita a un palacio cercano al suyo, toco la puerta y la abrió un hombre muy robusto de cabello largo y castaño en punta, con el rostro risueño.

-Buenos días, señor Hyuga.-Saludo el joven gordo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Chouji ¿está Shikamaru?-Pregunto este amablemente.

-Sí, pase.-Contesto Chouji dándole paso a Neji para que pasara.

Los dos caminaron por varios pasillos y subieron unas escaleras estilo caracol. Debía admitir que aunque el castillo de Shikamaru era más pequeño que el suyo, sabía decorar bien y tenía muy buen gusto. Pronto llegaron a un par de enormes puertas, Chouji abrió de estas y dejo que Neji pasara, para luego retirarse. No sin antes informarle a su jefe y amigo quién les visitaba.

-¿Qué trae al sobrino del rey a mi castillo?-Pregunto un joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, vestía un traje formal y su rostro se veía desinteresado y fastidiado.

-Verás, como sabrás mi prima se marcho con el sultán de Suna. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a ver si ella está bien, que hagas una visita rápida y nos informes si está bien o no.-Explico Neji.

Shikamaru lo miro con expresión de no comprender del todo sus palabras. Si era tan necesario saber como estaba ella, ¿Por qué no iban ellos? ¿Por qué él?

-No entiendo porque tendría que ser yo quien vaya a la arena y no tú o el rey que son los familiares de la señorita Hinata.-Respondió el joven en tono serio y demandante de una explicación.

Neji lo entendía obviamente, ellos tendrían que ser lo que fueran a visitar a Hinata, tendría que ir con él para asegurarle que sus intensiones eran sinceras.

-No iras solo yo también iré contigo, para que veas que no te dejare ir solo a la boca del lobo.-Respondió el joven Hyuga con sinceridad y esperanza en sus ojos eso basto para convencer a Shikamaru.

-Bien te acompañare, con la condición de que me garantices que no nos pasara nada.-Dijo este severo.

-Lo prometo amigo.-Dijo este con la misma seriedad.

-Nos vemos mañana a las afueras de la ciudad.-Finalizo el moreno. Neji se retiro de la casa de su amigo.

Se había despedido de Tenten y le prometió que volvería lo más rápido posible los dos se fueron a su destino Suna, para asegurarse de que la doncella estuviera a salvo.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25 whisperwind-v**


	10. Te amo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**10. Te amo.**

Hinata despertó al escuchar los ruidos de afuera. Como todas las noches. Ella y su esposo solo dormían. Aun no consumaban la relación, Gaara alegaba que era por que la respetaba, a esas alturas no sabía muy bien que pensar de él. Al menos las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, gracias a su cuñada Temari los dos eran más unidos lo que le incomodaba un poco era la presencia de Sasori, aunque confiaba en él algo le decía que no se fiara mucho de ese hombre. Sari se acerco a ella para avisarle algo importante.

-Mi señora, su esposo quiere hablar con usted.- le aviso la joven castaña.

-Gracias Sari.-Respondió contenta la chica.

La joven camino hacía el salón de su esposo, quien la miraba ahora con una mirada pacifica y cordial. Ella le sonrió, ahora las cosas eran diferentes ya no había tensión entre ellos.

-Hinata me encantaría hablar contigo de algo importante.-Le anuncio este sentándose en su trono.-Toma asiento.

La joven se sentó frente a este expectante.

-He decidido que usare tu don para ayudar al pueblo, de la forma en la que decidas hacerlo.-Le dijo este haciendo que ella se alegrara.

-¡¿Enserio?-Le pregunto incrédula sin poderlo creer.

-Sí bastante esa decisión, tu eres muy importante para mí y no lo digo por tu poder. Me importas tú Hinata y quiero que seas feliz.- Respondió firme mirándola a la cara.

-¡Oh Gracias! Gaara no sabes lo feliz que me haces.-Exclamo contenta.

-Quisiera que ambos salgamos al pueblo a ver que necesita la gente ¿Te gustaría?

Hinata se sintió complacida con eso, ahora su vida había dado un buen giro. Desde que llegó a ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

Sasori escuchaba con enojo la conversación, su plan se estaba desmoronando. Le enfurecía saber. Que la joven era más unida a su señor y que ahora no podría llevársela lejos, no dominar al mundo con el poder de la premonición. Tendría que ingeniar un nuevo plan para que la balanza se inclinara nuevamente a su favor.

"_Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, si esos dos siguen así de melosos mi sueño no se hará realidad"_. Pensó molesto hasta que ideo una nueva y retorcida idea.

"_Le mentiré diciéndole que el sultán aun tiene planeado usarla para las guerras, ella se decepcionara de él y vendrá a mis brazos."_

El pelirrojo rió de manera sarcástica y retorcida, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio.

.

.

.

.

Hinata y Gaara caminaban por las calles de Suna reuniendo peticiones del pueblo. La joven se sentía satisfecha con ese cambio tan radical de parte del pelirrojo. Incluso le pareció verlo sonreír cuando los niños lo miraban con admiración. Ella se sonrojo al notar lo guapo que era con esa hermosa sonrisa. Nunca pensó ver a alguien tan frio, serió y calculador, sonriendo.

Al terminar el día los dos volvieron al palacio tomados de la mano. Antes de entrar el pelirrojo paró en seco frente a la puerta, haciendo que la joven se preocupara.

-Hinata, nunca antes me había dado cuenta. De que mi pueblo tenía tantas necesidades, gracias a ti soy una mejor persona.-Hizo una pausa dejando intrigada a la chica de ojos blancos.-Yo te amo Hinata.- Soltó de repente sorprendiéndola con un beso en los labios.

Un roce tan suave y gentil que parecía que le succionaba el alma. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. El amor era el protagonista en esa ocasión y nada más importaba.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25 whisperwind-v**


	11. La llegada de los extranjeros

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**11. La llegada de los extranjeros**

Hinata y su esposo habían pasado de matrimonio disfuncional a una pacifico y sin problemas. Las cosas no podrían ser mejores para ambos; ahora la gente respetaba a su gobernante no le temían más. Era auténtico respeto y admiración, Hinata era feliz a su lado ¿Cómo no serlo? El pelirrojo, ahora era un amor de gente y lo mejor era que cumplió sus promesas al pueblo. Otra razón más por la cual amarlo; aparentemente nada arruinaría esa feliz unión.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte en medio del desierto estaban Shikamaru y Neji. En unas caravanas preparadas para ellos. Neji estaba ansioso por ver como estaba su prima; quería saber como estaba y si las cosas con su esposo estaban bien. Y que ese tipo no le hubiera hecho algo malo, al menos esperaba verla en una pieza.

Shikamaru por su parte quería evitar a toda costa que Neji cometiera un error. Como exasperarse por nada. Como enojarse por un comentario que según él era ofensivo o grosero acerca de Hinata. Eso posiblemente haría que el sultán se enfureciera y se armaría una guerra sin sentido, y eso no le convenía a su país. Quizás eso era una de las razones, por las cuales él lo eligió. Además de ser él único con sentido común entre ellos.

A lo lejos divisaron la ciudad de Suna, en la entrada fueron recibidos por Sasori y un grupo de personas a su lado. Eso los hizo sentir incómodos, pero reconfortados al ver que por lo menos no se acercaban a ellos en plan amenaza sino todo lo contrario los estaban tratando muy bien.

-Bienvenidos a Suna espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera-Saludo el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Gracias.-Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Sasori estaba contento con la llegada de Neji supo que era familiar de Hinata al ver sus ojos. Y él sería su pieza maestra para su plan. Lo pondría en contra de Gaara y convencería a Hinata de dejarlo y con ello se la llevaría con él.

Los guiaron por los interminables corredores hasta el salón donde estaban Hinata y Gaara. Quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Neji y su acompañante.

-¡Neji, Shikamaru!- Saludo la joven con alegría abrazándolos.

-Hola, Hinata es un gusto volver a verte.-Saludo alegremente Shikamaru respondiendo el abrazo junto con Neji.

-Hinata-sama me alegra saber que esta bien.-Admitió feliz Neji, Hinata se separo un poco de este confundida y algo molesta.

-Neji ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que estoy bien.-Regaño molesta la chica al castaño que la miraba confundido.-No seas maleducado saluda a mi esposo.-Dijo esta señalando al pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Gaara.

Neji lo examino con detalle y a su parecer no parecía el monstruo que le habían descrito; pero él había aprendido que las apariencias engañaban.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo. Y saber que mi prima esta en buenas manos.-Reconoció el hombre de ojos blancos.

Así comenzó una por así decir una amena plática entre esos dos. Que a Sasori no le gustaba. Solo espero a que Neji se separara de Gaara para decirle cosas contra este.

-Ese tipo te miente.-Le susurro Sasori a Neji que no entendía.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el castaño.

-El piensa usar a tu prima para fines bélicos, para predecir sus victorias o derrotas.-Le explico el Akasuna.

-Ese maldito, Hinata tiene que saberlo.-Sentencio el Hyuga Mayor furico mientras Sasori sonreía con alegría todo estaba de su parte otra vez.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25 whisperwind-v almar-chan**


	12. Yo lo quiero a el

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,**

**12 Yo lo quiero a él**

Hinata estaba tranquila tejiendo junto con Sari. Temari no las acompañaba ya que estaba "ocupada" enseñándole el palacio a Shikamaru. Que con desinterés miraba el lugar. Él había accedido al recorrido porque no soportaba los gritos y reclamos de Neji; bufo con molestía tan solo recordar lo que paso la noche anterior después de dejarlo solo al terminar la conversación que habían tenido con Gaara y Hinata.

"_-¡Ese desgraciado nos mintió!-Grito molesto el castaño._

_Shikamaru ya estaba recostado y listo para dormir hasta que escucho el grito de su compañero de viaje._

_-Neji por favor ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Pregunto hastiado el joven Nara._

_-Un hombre cubierto con una capucha, me dijo planean usar a mi prima para fines egoístas.-Contesto firme Neji, a lo Shikamaru reacciono con un bufido cansado. Dejando ver su desaprobación hacía la respuesta de su amigo._

_-Neji ¿crees que un sujero al que ni le has visto la cara es confiable?- Cuestiono el joven Nara con hastiado.-Se que te cuesta creer en la palabra de un hombre con los antecedentes de Gaara; pero tienes que pensar en la felicidad de tú prima ella lo ama y si lo ama debe tener una buena razón.-Argumento Shikamaru con su lógica habitual._

_-Es que de verdad me cuesta creer que un ser tan vil como ese pueda amar. Seguro ya la habrá forzado.-Dijo de forma despectiva lo último._

_-Ella y él son marido y mujer lo que hallan hecho o no en su intimidad no es tu problema.-Respondió serió el castaño._

_-Igual no confiare en el hasta ver si de verdad es él indicado para ella.-Fue todo lo que le dijo el joven Hyuga, molesto y decidido antes de marcharse a su cuarto a dormir, dejando molesto y deprimido al perezoso joven que gracias a su acompañante no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche."_

.

.

.

.

Temari por su parte estaba feliz al lado del joven Nara. Desde el momento en que lo vio supo que ese chico era interesante. Era un hombre difícil de hallar, no siempre encuentras a un hombre que escuche todo lo que dices o que al menos finja que lo hace.

-Shikamaru ¿Cuál fue la razón de visitar Suna?-Pregunto Temari sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos.

El joven pensó unos instantes que responderle a la rubia. Y más a un porque esa era la primera pregunta inteligente que le habían hecho desde que llego allí.

-El primo de Hinata tiene algunas inquietudes e inseguridades acerca de tu hermano. Mi razón de estar aquí es para mantenerlo bajo controlado. Lo que de verdad creo es que tu hermano es un buen esposo para ella y que esto es una perdida de tiempo-Explico calmado el joven de la coleta.

Temari supo que él decía la verdad, con solo ver su sinceridad plasmada en sus ojos.

-He notado que haces un buen trabajo.-Admitió Temari sonriéndole para luego seguir caminando con Shikamaru cerca.

.

.

.

.

Hinata en ese momento estaba pensando en los problemas que posiblemente tendría con Neji. Sabía que el día anterior no había quedado totalmente convencido con su esposo ella no se rendiría si él intentaba llevársela de regreso a Konoha; quizás al principio hubiera estado de acuerdo con él. Ahora todo ese temor y resentimiento eran cosa del pasado ella amaba a su esposo y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de opinión.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Sari se apresuro a abrirla. Hinata no se sorprendió al ver que era Neji.

-Sari ¿podrías dejarnos solo un momento?-Pregunto la joven dándole a entender a Sari que tenía que irse.

-Si señora ahora me voy.-Dijo la castaña con alegría dejando a ambos Hyugas solos.

-Hinata yo aun no creo que ese hombre no te merece.-Espeto el castaño con firmeza.-Creo que él quiere usarte para fines malvados y que lo mejor sería que anularas tú matrimonio con ese individuo.-Explico Neji con seriedad y claridad.

Hinata lo miro con seriedad aspiro aire fuerte para responderle.

-si es todo lo que vas a decirme, no funcionara yo amo a ese hombre y no tu ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión lo amo a él Neji y si no te gusta aguántate.-Contesto molesta Hinata marchándose del lugar.

Neji quedo impresionado por la actitud de valentía repentina de su prima quizás ella era feliz y plena con ese hombre. Lo mejor era aceptar su decisión y dejarla en paz.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos a:

poison girl 29 adx-25 pitukel kierinahana peste21 kierinahana Niki Hyuga Hinataxd yue yuna peste21 layil karugalaxy adx-25 whisperwind-v almar-chan


End file.
